


Broken and Scared

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Injury, M/M, NHL RPF, Slash, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooks is broken and Mike is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken and Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the 2/5/12 game against the Bruins when Brooks Laich went down with a bad leg injury.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot, and comments are always appreciated :D

 

Time freezes. The worried voices around him slow to a buzz. Mike isn’t aware of his movements as he stands and runs from the room, into the hall, and towards the locker room. All he can think is Brooks’ name over and over, louder each time, beating against the sides of his brain. Mike reaches the locker room and shoves through the doors, hardly taking in the scene in front of him.

Brooks sits on the bench, surrounded by trainers. They look towards Mike for a moment until Brooks nods to one and they resume their examinations on his leg. Mike hesitates outside the ring of trainers and doctors, craning his neck and trying to see around their bodies.

“Okay,” one of the trainers says. Mike can’t make himself care who it is. “When the game goes to the next commercial break, you’ll have to try and skate.”

“Alright, thanks.” Brooks grimaces and the trainers clear. Mike moves instantly to stand in front of the bench, leaning his forehead against the top of Brooks’ helmet.

“Are you okay?” Mike asks, his voice thick.

“You know me,” Brooks says. “Never down for long.” He manages a breathy laugh.

“Don’t you fucking…” Mike trails off and squeezes his eyes shut. His hands find the cold plastic back of Brooks’ helmet.

“I won’t.” Brooks promises.

“Commercials are on,” a trainer says, poking his head back into the room. Brooks exhales sharply.

“On my way,” He says and starts to push himself into a standing position. Mike helps pull him up, then grasps Brooks’ shoulders and meets his strained eyes for a moment. Brooks nods slightly, the corner of his mouth turning up. “I’ve got this, Mikey. Don’t worry.”

“Good luck, Brooksie.” Mike kisses the front of Brooks’ helmet and watches as the trainers lead Brooks back onto the ice. Mike stands alone in the locker room for a moment, then wipes his face and heads back to the box.

“ _He’s going to be okay_ ,” Mike tells himself as he walks through the Verizon Center. “ _He has to be_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted before the 2/5/12 game had ended.
> 
> I cried a little while watching the game and dealt with the overwhelming feels with this emotific. Atm, I don't know the extent of Brooks' injury, but I hope he's okay and has a speedy recovery. <3
> 
> Edit: I started a sequel, but with how well Brooks has been doing (knock on wood) I don't think it's accurate anymore.


End file.
